Gracias, amigo
by Ayiw-KuN-88
Summary: Sin Yaoi, para una amiga especial... "Las gracias de un amigo... valían más que todo"


**Buen día, es un día raro, pero hermoso...**

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mi, es una amiga qu conozco hace poco tiempo, pero que la quiero como si tuviésemos años de conocernos...**

**Para Elle0105, Feliz cumpleaños, amor, sabes que te quiero, que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees...**

**No hay Yaoi, no quise hacerlo Yaoi ya que es para una amiga, una de las mejores que tengo...**

****Disclaimer: _**Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata son los dueños de lso personajes y ciertos hechos de esta historia, solo los tomé prestados por un rato...**_****

* * *

><p><em>Gracias, amigo...<em>

* * *

><p>No quería hacer nada. Luego de la explosión, no quería salir. No hablaba con nadie. No comía casi nada.<p>

Estaba total y completamente abstraído en su propio mundo, planeando y formulando nuevas estrategias para acabar con Kira, murmurando maldiciones contra medio mundo y solo consumiendo aquellas barras de chocolate que le veía tragar una tras otra desde niños.

Y, siendo sincero, estaba preocupado. Mucho, ya que ni siquiera hablaba conmigo, su mejor y, hay que admitir, único amigo.

Sabía que _aquella_ fecha era hoy, que no le gustaba que se lo dijesen, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el Wammy's; pero, no podía hacer que todo esto pase así como así; debía hacer algo, debía intentar, al menos; o quedarme fuera de su cuarto como venía haciendo desde hacía más de una semana, ya que la preocupación es una de las cosas que peor me ponen, la preocupación por el único ser querido que me queda.

Solo debía intentar.

Hace días que las tenía compradas, escondidas en el refrigerador, y hoy se las daría. Solo debía intentar.

Caminé con demasiado temor hacia la puerta de su despacho, ya que sabía que me encontraba jugando con fuego, uno muy peligroso y con explosivos escondidos.

Tomé valor y toqué, al estar frente con la puerta. Silencio. Fruncí el ceño y volví a tocar.

¿Acaso no estaba? ¿Había salido? ¿Cómo no lo había visto pasar por la demacrada sala de estar?

Algo más tranquilo, pero con ese deseo de confirmar mis expectativas, abrí el picaporte y empujé el trozo de madera.

Todo parecía… igual que hasta antes de la explosión. Todo estaba en orden, algo sucio para el sabido gusto del rubio, pero nada había cambiado.

Entré dos vacilantes pasos hasta fijarme completamente en el reducido lugar que era y quise volver a salir al encontrarlo vacío, aquella tensión me había agotado y necesitaba un cigarro. Cuando algo que no había notado, pareció aparecer ante mis ojos. Una ventana semi-abierta.

Con un extraño impulso, caminé hasta ella, dejando sobre la mesa una tarta de chocolate bastante pequeña y un arma bastante cara, sus regalos. Al asomarme descubrí un balcón y… a él, entrando.

Me tensé de inmediato al notar que tenía en frente al rubio, que me miraba como si me quisiera desintegrar con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escupió enojado.

- Esto… yo… – suspiré y lo miré a los ojos – Feliz cumpleaños, Mello – dije por fin. El cumpleañero me observó imparcial por dos segundos.

- PERRO, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA – gritó.

- Pero Mello… - intenté hablarle.

- HE DICHO QUE DESAPAREZCAS – vociferó pateando una silla que había allí, asustándome, pero enojándome al mismo tiempo.

- ERES UN PENDEJO MALAGRADECIDO – grité y fue cuestión de un segundo para escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

_Fue una terrible idea..._

0-0-0

Caminó hasta su escritorio, que consistía en una mesa vieja, notando sus regalos. Abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los labios en una línea fina.

Luchando contra aquello que le decía que no salga, aquel miedo estúpido y su orgullo, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, e inseguro, la abrió; una brisa tibia lo golpeó y quiso volver. Giró su cuerpo y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en aquellos objetos. Algo le apretó el pecho y volvió a girar, dando un pequeño paso que lo dejaba fuera de su refugio. Tenía ganas de gritar que todo aquello era una malísima y maldita idea, y culpar a Matt do todo eso, pero, simplemente no podía, no podía seguir haciéndole eso.

Avanzó vacilante otro paso y parecía que el calor del departamento lo sofocaba. Quería volver, pero escuchó algo, un sonido extraño. Eran golpes. ¿Qué pasaba?

Con suma lentitud, caminó hasta el naciente de los sonidos, descubriendo que era Matt, golpeando lo que parecía ser una almohada llena de ropa, colgada, como un saco para boxear.

- Maldita idea, ¿Por qué no lo dejé solo? ¿Debería haberlo dejado más solo? Pero no le gusta estar solo, LO SÉ – gritó por último golpeando tan fuerte el objeto que lo hizo caer a un costado. Mello no podía creer que ese sea el Matt haragán y torpe que conocía desde hacía más de diez años – Ya no sé que hacer, no sé que hacer, NO SE QUE HACER – dijo comenzando a golpear la pared, haciéndose bastante daño – Debería irme y dejarlo solo como quiere, maldito malagradecido, ni se imagina cuánto gasté por ese arma, que de seguro tiró a la basura; MALDITO – vociferó pateándola también, descargándose; llegado cierto punto, cayó de rodillas e impactó su cabeza contra la ya nombrada pared – Maldita sea… maldita y endemoniada sea… No puedo… me necesita… y soy el único que está aquí para él, aun que él no esté para mi – dijo relajando los hombros, dejando que un escalofrío le mueva el cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí mismo y permaneció apoyado contra en yeso trizado por su cabeza, al menos hasta escuchar un carraspeo. Levantó el rostro con velocidad, viendo al rubio con mala cara.

- Más te vale que te apures, perro, nos vamos a Japón – gruñó y el otro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Acaso has encontrado algo? – preguntó vacilante, colocándose de pié. Una chispa de felicidad cruzó su mente al verlo esbozar aquella sonrisa torcida de aquellos tiempos.

- ¿Y tu qué crees? – masculló socarrón – Nos vamos en el primer vuelo de mañana, más te vale estar listo, friki – dijo firme antes de salir de la vista del chico, hacia el pasillo. Matt caminó para buscar de inmediato todas sus computadoras y equipos, pero al salir descubrió que Mello no había avanzado nada, estaba dándole la espalda.

- ¿Mello? – lo llamó extrañado. Lo vio suspirar con pesadez.

- Gracias, amigo – susurró antes de caminar hasta su despacho, sin cerrar la puerta como las veces anteriores.

Matt sonrió. Las gracias de un amigo, en verdad, valía más que todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Para ti, guapa, que tengas un bonito cumpleaños y que disfrutes de esta nueva etapa, me tendrás aquí para escucharte y aconsejarte siempre que quieras...<strong>

**Un beso para todas y un review, Nos haría feliz (A Elle y a mi...)**

**Ayiw...**


End file.
